Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai
Summary Yamamoto is the captain of 1st division as well as captain-commander of Gotei 13. He is undisputedly the most powerful Shinigami alive. Even Aizen himself admitted that if he fought Yamamoto and Ryujin Jakka head-on, he would be defeated by the Captain-Commander. Ryujin Jakka, along with being a Fire-type Zanpakuto, is also the Zanpakuto with the highest attack power of any Zanpakuto. This status, along with the highest seen feat displayed by the weapon, makes it equivalent to a fusion bomb, if not even stronger. Along with the abilities of his Zanpakuto, Yamamoto also possesses astounding physical strength as well as speed. His physical strength is enough to effortlessly punch through the Hierro of a Released Arrancar that was not only more powerful than all the Espada, but was specifically made to kill him, make a hole in the torso of said Arrancar, and send him flying through several city blocks worth of buildings. When Yamamoto upped the ante, his double punch literally smashed the Arrancar into pieces. In regards to his speed, he is definitely top tier, and able to arrive at a location before two senior Captains with ease, potentially making him the fastest Shinigami in Soul Society. Overall, Yamamoto is likely the strongest character currently alive in Bleach, barring the transcendent versions of Ichigo and Aizen. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Over a thousand years Classification: Shinigami, Captain of 1st Division, Captain-Commander of Gotei 13 Atack Potency: At least Town level (Able to casually defeat three released Arrancar just by releasing his Shikai, also oneshotted Wonderweiss with a double punch, stated by Aizen to be stronger than he was while in base), City level+ with prep (Claimed by Aizen that his power would destroy the fake and real Karakura town plus the barrier he created), at least City level+ (Able to focus the immense heat of his Zanpakuto) with likely Island level+ Environmental Destructive Capacity when using his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi (Stated that prolonged use of his Bankai could destroy Soul Society) Striking Strength: At least Town level+ (Easily able to put a large hole into the chest of the monster Allon, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Allon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several fold, easily punched holes in Wonderweiss, and even outright disintegrated him with a double punch, was able to crush Aizen's arm when he grabbed it), City level+ with his Bankai Speed: Hypersonic+ (was able to easily outpace Ukitake and Kyoraku despite them having a head start, and arrive at their destination before them all without them noticing) Durability: City level+ (Survived a blast from his sealed flames with his body which would destroy an area larger than Karakura Town) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries Standard Equipment: His strongest fire-type zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka Range: Several dozen meters, several kilometres with prep Intelligence: Over two millenia experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13. Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Was able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength Weaknesses: Has lost his left arm, his physical strength has diminished with age (although he is still formidable in HtH combat and swordsmanship) Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Fire Manipulation (Mid-level) -Heat Manipulation (Mid-level) -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Expert/Master Swordsmanship Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Ryujin Jakka: This is the name of his sword. Its release command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". - Number One: Nadegiri: This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. - Blazing Fortress: This technique creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning Aizen, Gin and Tousen for a significant amount of time. - Ennetsu Jigoku (The Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself. Seems to require extensive prep. - Ikkotsu (Single Bone): Yamamoto punches the shit out of the other guy. - Soukotsu (Double Bone): Yamamoto punches the shit out of the other guy with both fists simultaneously. - Hado 96: Ittō Kasō (Single Blade Cremation): Causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of the tip of a katana. Others Notable Victories -Whitebeard(One Piece) -Akainu & Aokiji(One Piece) Notable Loses Notable Draws Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Captains